


Hikari Dares

by PhantomBrat (PhantomBrat2986)



Series: Yin-Yang Insanity [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen, Sleepover antics, Teens being teens, companion fic to Yami Dares, dares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 11:59:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomBrat2986/pseuds/PhantomBrat
Summary: After falling victim to a particular 'Dare', Yugi has his revenge.





	Hikari Dares

“I dare you to act like your yami for an entire day.”

“What!?!?  You know that he’ll ask why I’m acting off or beat me for it.”

“Aw, come off it, Ryou.  Yugi has to, uh, what was it you had to do again, Yugi.”

“…”

“Oh, yeah.  Yugi can’t say anything until you’ve finished with your dare.”

“Well then I dare you to, uh, act like your yami.  “Why was it that we just couldn’t have Yugi act like the Pharaoh or dress like him for that matter?”

“Because Yugi would have enjoyed it a bit.  But we could still have him dress like the Pharaoh for the fun of it.”

I couldn’t believe what I had just gotten myself into.  I had been invited by Ryou and Malik to hang out and stay the night while Bakura and Marik were terrorizing some poor people, or who know what, and Yami was helping Grandpa with the shop.  We had gotten bored and decided to play truth or dare.  After a while of going with truth, the game suddenly turned into dares only.  At first, it was random stuff like say doing a handstand and drinking water at the same time.  But then it escalated into Malik daring me to stay silent until Ryou finished whatever dare he had in mind.  I wouldn’t have minded staying silent for an hour, but a WHOLE DAY!!!!  Malik was nuts.  I would have settled for acting like Yami, but they were right; I might have enjoyed it a bit.  You see, I consider Yami to be like the brother I never had, so yeah, I look up to him.

Malik looked at me, “Sorry for such a lame Dare, Yugi.”

I answered him with a pillow to the face; this erupted into a full-blown pillow-fight.  After about fifteen minutes of our pillow-war, we called it quits. 

* * *

 

The next Day…

I woke up to Malik’s foot in my side and Ryou’s pillow in my face.  Not very comfortable.  I got up and grabbed my bag to get ready for the day.  I was wondering what Yami would do if he were in my situation.  Then it hit me; why not throw a little twist of my own into this ‘game’.  I fixed my hair to look like Yami’s and headed back to the living-room and tugged on Malik’s pillow.  And of course, I pulled it out from under him.

“Pharaoh?  When did you get here,” Malik asked me, totally dumbfounded.  “Are you here to get Yugi?”

I just stared at him and headed over to Ryou, who was sleeping peacefully.  But not for long.  I pulled a feather out of the pillow that had tried to suffocate me and tickled his nose with it.  He sneezed and woke up, “Oh hey.  Did you come to collect Yugi?”  I stared at him until he got up.  I had a feeling that this was going to be fun.  Malik motioned to Ryou to follow him.  When I was sure they wouldn’t see me, I crept up to listen.  “Ryou, did you forget that we dared each other to act like our yamis?”

Apparently, Malik was serious about following through with this particular Dare.  I headed back to the living-room and cleaned up my stuff.  When I finished, I went to listen to them again. “Do I have to do this, Malik,” Ryou complained.  “I mean it’s bad enough that I’m wearing Bakura’s clothes.  But to act like him would go against my very nature.”

Malik glared at Ryou, “Fine, if you alter my dare a bit then I’ll do the same for yours.  But watch what you say, the Pharaoh’s here.”

Once I learned that they were only going to dress like their darks, I darted into the kitchen.  When they came out, I couldn’t believe it.  Ryou and Malik looked like their other halves.

We hung out all day, but with my looking like Yami, the other two were on edge the entire time.  I had a few close calls, like when Yami showed up looking for me.  I spotted him and darted into the nearest restroom.  I overheard Yami asking where I was, and if they had seen Ryou and Malik anywhere.  Poor guys, having to stay silent and make their yamis look like total idiots.  I felt bad.  But I was in for it when I came out.  “Yugi, how could you do that to us,” Malik complained.  Then it finally hit him, “This is payback, isn’t it?”

I grinned and nodded.  He and Ryou started laughing so hard they couldn’t breathe.  I won the Dare of all Dares and I wasn’t even a part of their double dare.  Ryou and Malik declared the Dares over and I was relieved.  “Now can we head back and get out of these clothes,” Ryou complained.  “I think I’m going to need a hot shower after this.” 

After getting rid of our yamis' looks, I told the guys that I needed to be getting home and let Yami know that I was with them all day.


End file.
